


As long as it takes

by TheCrazyWordLover



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lance and pidge are beautiful creatures, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, how do you tag, kacxa is great, what are tags, you guys are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyWordLover/pseuds/TheCrazyWordLover
Summary: "I'm sorry," Acxa blurted out.At Keith's questioning look, she continued, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did against you back when I was with Lotor. And-"Keith cut her off, "Do I need to remind you all the times that you saved me? Besides, you said it yourself. Everyone deserves a second chance. Why would you be any different." He gave her a half smile, which she replied to with a shy smile of her own.





	As long as it takes

So they had ended up on earth. Had their troubles magically disappeared as they had hoped? No! If anything, it only got harder. Between fighting the Galra, keeping up with the rebuilding of earth, and just being back in general, no one had much time to relax.

Besides, for some people more than most, the change had been extra hard.

Acxa was long since acquainted with the suspicious glares from her comrades. She was used to the conversations stopping as soon as she enters the room. She was used to glares from all the room. But still, no matter how used to it she was, she was tired of it.

That's how she ended up on the roof of the Garrison, watching the sun go down over the dessert mountains. A soft breeze blew through her indigo hair. Having to always be on guard, and to practice Weakness is a sin all the time, it had been a while since she last saw a sight that was this pretty. 

She leaned against the railing, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few years. She had been one of Lotor's generals. He had betrayed her. She had betrayed him. She joined Voltron. She met Voltron and Keith. 

Keith.

She wondered what about him exactly had made her see him differently from the rest. She assumed it was because he was like her. Half-blood. Then there was the fact that he had saved her after she was stuck in the Weblum for Lord knows how long. Then there was the fact that he even trusted her. Why?

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the door the roof open. Wearily, she turned, bracing herself for some sort of punishment. 

She didn't expect to meet Keith on the roof of the garrison.

The wind blew slightly harder, stray strands of her hair flying along with it. 

Keith didn't look as surprised as her. It was as if he knew she would be here. 

He nodded in her direction as he walked towards her, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey Acxa." He said, his voice as calm as usual.

"Hi?" Acxa hated how unsure her voice sounded.

Apparently Keith found it funny. He chuckled lightly, coming to a stop beside her. 

Her eyes followed his to watch the sunset. The setting rays of the sun glowed golden highlighting the clouds in a glorious orange, as they said goodbye. "Hey Acxa?" Keith started. Acxa turned to face him, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Acxa shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just... Yeah, I'm okay."

"Acxa," Keith said, his voice trailing of disapprovingly. "You can tell me if something's bothering you."

Acxa looked down, unsure how to respond. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "It's just...It's stupid, but I'm tired of all the whispering and the glares and the sideways looks. I know I used to do a lot of things that aren't the best, but, don't I deserve a second chance? Am I that bad a person?" She looked up at Keith unsure of what to do.

Keith looked at her indigo eyes, feeling something stir in his heart. "I get it. Back when I was at the home, the kids were ridiculously rude. And I'm pretty sure you've heard what had gone down between James and I?"

Acxa nodded, laughing softly. 

Keith, unbeknownst to him, smiled too, before continuing," And I get where you're coming from. You should have seen Allura when she heard I was Galra. She didn't speak to me for days. And when she started again, she spoke only in insults. But it get better. I promise. And I promise it'll get better for you too."

"I'm sorry," Acxa blurted out.

At Keith's questioning look, she continued, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did against you back when I was with Lotor. And-"

Keith cut her off, "Do I need to remind you all the times that you saved me? Besides, you said it yourself. Everyone deserves a second chance. Why would you be any different." He gave her a half smile, which she replied to with a shy smile of her own.

Keith found it endearing that a girl as sharp and cunning as her when she was on the battlefield, could still be so insecure and shy. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Okay."

The sun had completely disappeared, and so had the warmth that came with it. "Do you want to go back in?" Keith asked. He was fine in the thin jacket he had brought along. He wondered if she was fine too.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" Acxa asked, her voice dreamy. Keith watched her watch the stars that had appeared. 

"Sure."

A moment of silence. 

"Did you get that Pidge?!" A voice broke through the silence.

"Sure did!"

Keith turned around just in time to watch Pidge and Lance slam the door to the roof. "Oi, come back here McClain," He screamed. He gave Acxa an apologetic smile, and when she giggled and waved bye to him, he ran after the criminals. 

Meanwhile, Pidge and Lance hid in Romelle's room, watching the whole footage together.

As Lance and Romelle squealed over the video together, Pidge sent a copy to the rest of the team.

To Krolia, she sent a file titled "Say Hello to Your Future Daughter-In-Law."

**Author's Note:**

> soo, Kacxa is good. It's adorable. Y'all hatin on a badass female. But, leave a vote and a comment.


End file.
